Is This The End?
by Tasha-1798-x
Summary: One-shot, Song-fic, based on the song "The Swarm" by You Me At Six. Please Read and Review, as this is my first Hunger Games fic. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


_**A.N. Hello there everybody this is my first hunger games fic. It's a one shot song fic based on the song "the Swarm" by You Me at Six. I got the inspiration for this whilst reading mockingjay and having the advert for the ride 2"The Swarm" at Thorpe park and then wrote it in the 4 hour car journey down to Devon to visit my aunt so enjoy!**_

* * *

**"And I stand**

**On shaken ground**

**The earth moves beneath my feet"**

That's how I feel now as I walk through what used to be my home, District Twelve, we might not have had much here but it was home, and nothing can replace that. Nothing could replace the love all of us felt for this place despite the hardships, the poverty, the losses from mining accidents and the yearly reapings, we still loved it here, because we had each other

**"And I shout "forgive me"**

**But there's no god listening"**

And I shout it again over and over, but there is no one to listen. Because all this is my fault, mine, _I_ am the mockingjay,_ I_ defied the Capitol and now not only do I have to pay the price but everyone else does as well. All the people dying all because of me, and I can't do anything. I am powerless in this war, because I've already done more harm than good, the minute I pulled out those berries in the hunger games arena, was the minute that I caused all these deaths and all these hardships.

**"And these walls surround us**

**Always black and greys I see**

**And we found this time**

**On our weakness it will feed"**

That's all I see now walking through the remains of my house, my old life but I can't see it any more. I feel enclosed in these Walls and there's no way out and I have to deal with this and I can't bear it. But the Capitol has found the weakness and is feeding from it because every ounce of pain from me is an ounce of victory for the Capitol and they are loving every second of it. Especially President Snow. Because in the end it comes down to me and him. I realise that now, the minute I pulled out those berries, the minute this unspoken war between us started.

**"Is this the end of the world?**

**I cannot bear to watch it burn**

**But we're crawling in the dirt"**

It feels like the end of the world. The smoking wreckage of these burning buildings. I can picture that night. The Blazing fires. The petrified screams of the young. The scared mothers crying for their children. The overwhelming feeling of panic. The shaking ground as buildings all around fall to the ground. And all those innocent people left to die as there is no one to help anymore, to them it must have felt like the end but it wasn't, it was just the beginning

**"Is this the end of it all?**

**Well we used to stand so tall**

**I barely recognize us anymore"**

I feel like it's the end of everything. Every dream. Every hope. Everything. We were never a big cog in the machine but we stood so tall, on our own two feet and that makes us taller than any of the 'high and mighty' people at the Capitol because we were independent they rely Solely on the districts. But now? Can we still call ourselves independent? I can't recognise us anymore. Look at us now! We can't even organise our own days! We can't call ourselves independent anymore as we rely on District Thirteen for everything.

**"I don't believe**

**In the things I cannot see**

**But this night is dead**

**They're all coming for me"**

All those who have died because of me are looking back on me now. Their voices follow me everywhere I go. The night belongs to them now, all those who laid down their lives for me are coming back to get me. And they will never leave.

**"I shout "forgive me"**

**But this proves I'm now too weak**

**And I try to speak**

**But hope has been taken from me"**

And I have no hope anymore. What will happen if we win this war? Where will we go from here? I shout forgive me continuously but there's no going back now no way out. This is just proving that I am too weak to ask, too weak to care anymore. What's it going to take for me to call a ceasefire, to try and end his war? Death? Of my Mother? Of Prim? Of Gale? Of... Of Peeta? What is it going to take! Even I don't know anymore.

**"Is this the end of the world? **

**I cannot bear to watch it burn**

**But we're crawling in the dirt**

**Is this the end of it all?**

**Well we used to stand so tall**

**I barely recognize us anymore"**

We are nothing anymore. Us the poor souls of District Twelve. Us the inseparable hunters. Or us the star crossed lovers from District Twelve. What's happened to us Peeta? For all I know you could be dead. I couldn't bear that. I realise that now. Part of me always has. I couldn't live without you. The boy with bread, the boy who would sacrifice his life for me. The girl he adores with all his heart. But who knows who you are now, Peeta? After the Capitol have finished with you. Who will you be? But just now this; I love you; It's real; and part of me knows it always has been...

**"Is this the end of the world?**

**I cannot bear to watch it burn**

**But we're crawling in the dirt**

**Is this the end of it all?**

**Well we used to stand so tall**

**I barely recognize us anymore**

**Is this the end of the world?**

**Is this the end of the world?**

**Is this the end of the world?**

**Is this the end?**

**Is this the end of the world?"**

Is this the end?

* * *

_**A.N. please review **_


End file.
